DN IM
by StrawberriBlood
Summary: Death Note Instant Messaging: Acronyms FTW


**Hi guys! (I'm not dead) :D  
I haven't worked on any of my fics since late November…whoops :3  
Here's something I wrote goodness knows how long ago and I forgot to put up here.  
Hope this holds you guys over till I decide to update my actual stories.**

* * *

Gamerlicious: ajFNlw;iudfl;wkeDJKH*EU#rj2o3;i4

kissableBETCH:wut?

Gamerlicious:iuneveno

kissableBETCH:wut?

Gamerlicious:IDK MY BFF JILL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!1/1

kissableBETCH:ur a tard

Gamerlicious:lol u sed turd

kissableBETCH:NO!!!1 i said TARD

Gamerlicious:?

kissableBETCH:like UR A RETARD, BISH

Gamerilicious:?

kissableBETCH:…

Gamerlicious:…

kissableBETCH:…

Gamerlicious:-_-

kissableBETCH:~_~

Gamerlicious:k im gone

kissableBETCH:wait wut??

_Gamerlicious has signed off_

kissableBETCH:NOES!!!1 DON'T GO!~!!!

kissableBETCH:ASKJHGDSKJ!!3I2J12OI3E1O2!2o!#h#*^

_SmexyGnome has just signed in_

kissableBETCH:aw great…

SmexyGnome:Hello.

kissableBETCH:dont u have sumthing better 2 do near???

SmexyGnome:Not at the moment.

kissableBETCH:o…

SmexyGnome:…

kissableBETCH:i hate u

_kissableBETCH has signed off_

_iGOD has signed on_

iGOD:Near.

SmexyGnome:Light.

iGOD:Near .

SmexyGnome:Light .

iGOD:Near .

SmexyGnome:Light .

iGOD:Near .

SmexyGnome:Near .

iGOD:Light .

iGOD:GAHHHH NOOO!!!!!11!

SmexyGnome:Ha.

_BerryCherryCreamPuff has signed on_

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Hello

iGOD:L pls make your pet sheep go away

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Pet sheep..?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Oh, Near?

iGOD:ya

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Why do you want him to go away?

SmexyGnome:I'm leaving anyways. Mello's about to break down my door.

_SmexyGnome has signed off_

iGOD:geez I thought he would never leave

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Indeed.

iGOD:…

_MiSaMiSa has signed on_

iGOD:shit.

MiSaMiSa:LIGHT-KUN?!?!?! R U THERE!?!?! ITS MISA!!!!

_iGOD has signed off_

MiSaMiSa:NOOOO!!!! LIGHT-KUN Y DO U LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS PERVERT?!?!!?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:I'm not a pervert…

MiSaMiSa:YES U R & U JUST WANT TO CYBER WITH MISA!!!! BUT IM NOT FALLING 4 IT CUZ IM SAVING MYSELF 4 MY 1 TRUE LUV

BerryCherryCreamPuff:I'm sorry. I couldn't read a word of what you just wrote. Would you mind revising it and using proper grammar?

_MiSaMiSa has signed off_

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Hmm.

BerryCherryCreamPuff:It seems I am alone now.

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Well then.

BerryCherryCreamPuff:…

_BpwnsL has signed on_

BpwnsL:lol hai

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Who are you?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:And who is this 'B' that 'pwns' L?

_OMGWTFBBQ has signed on_

_Gamerlicious has signed on_

Gamerlicious:is mel gone??

OMGWTFBBQ:who?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:Mello? I believe so.

Gamerlicious:oh :P

OMWTFBBQ::D

BpwnsL::3

BerryCherryCreamPuff:What are those random symbols supposed to mean?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:And who pwns L?!?!?

BerryCherryCreamPuff:I must go ponder over these things.

_BerryCherryCreamPuff has signed off_

OMGWTFBBQ:hi im matsu—

OMGWTFBBQ:i mean bob

OMGWTFBBQ::D

Gamerlicious:…o….k….

OMGWTFBBQ::D

Gamerlicious:…

OMGWTFBBQ::D

Gamerlicious:wheres that other guy

OMGWTFBBQ:BpwnsL?

Gamerlicious:ya

BpwnsL:STRAAWBEYYRRJMAM!!121322

Gamerlicious:…

OMGWTFBBQ::D

Gamerlicious:im leaving now

_Gamerlicious has signed off_

_kissableBETCH has signed on_

_iGOD has signed on_

OMGWTFBBQ:who r u ppl??

kissableBETCH:im awesome

kissableBETCH:plzd 2 meet u

iGOD:I am God.

kissableBETCH:no ur a doosh bag

OMGWTFBBQ:rofl u sed doosh

iGOD:WHAT?? How DARE you call _me _a douche bag!

kissableBETCH:well u r

BpwnsL:iGOD IS KIRA?!???#!?###$TUIBHJFKD?!

iGOD:What?? Who told you that??

kissableBETCH:brb loserz

iGOD:I'm not a loser…

OMGWTFBBQ::D

iGOD:…er, hello.

OMGWTFBBQ::D

iGOD:…

OMGWTFBBQ::D

iGOD:…

kissableBETCH:bak

kissableBETCH:finally nears dead

iGOD:What?! What is your name, you murderous cretin!

OMGWTFBBQ:rofl u sed cretin

kissableBETCH:wut r u man, a perv?

OMGWTFBBQ:rofl u sed perv

iGOD:You are a corrupt criminal! Tell me your name so that you may be punished!!

kissableBETCH:its, 'kiss mah cyber ass bish'

_kissableBETCH has signed off_

iGOD:Kira kisses no one's ass! In reality _or_ over the internet!

_iGOD has signed off_

OMGWTFBBQ::D

OMGWTFBBQ:waite were is every1??

BpwnsL:u suk

_BpwnsL has signed off_

OMGWTFBBQ:…

OMGWTFBBQ:hallo??

OMGWTFBBQ:…

OMGWTFBBQ:D:


End file.
